Winter Memories - Blooper Edition
by maddie-mira
Summary: Bloopers and madcap moments from my fic Winter Memories! Watch the characters fumble on set, with hilarious results.
1. Chapter 1

**CALLING ALL READERS! I've decided to make a blooper fic for Winter Memories in the forseeable future. It will consist of all the mistakes and things that went wrong behind the scenes. I'll be coming up with some bloopers of my own, but I'd love to hear any ideas you readers have! So if you have an idea, share it via review or message and I'll do my best to put it in!**

 **I have already posted this announcement as the actual fic, in order to reach the people who are following Winter Memories but haven't followed me as an author. So, apologies to those who are following both and received double alerts; I gotta reach as many people as possible ^_^.**

 **Note: if you like Big Hero 6, I recommend you read "Talk to the Hand" by SomebodyAwesomeSauce, and then read their fic "Mis-Takes," which is their "Talk to the Hand" blooper fic. "Talk to the Hand" is AMAZING, and "Mis-Takes" made me choke on my own laughter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers, I present to you: bloopers from the making of Winter Memories! The bloopers will be ordered by what WM chapter they're related to. This chapter covers WM chapters 1-10.**

 **Please review! I want to write these bloopers only if y'all enjoy them; so let me know if you like this stuff! Blooper ideas are also welcome :).**

* * *

(Snowball fight. Cassie, Jack, and the kids are absorbed in the game, laughing and all but ignoring the cameras on them. Cassie is forming another snowball when Dan interrupts)

Dan: CASSIE!

(Cassie whirls around, startled, and launches her snowball at Dan. It hits him in the head, snow lodging in his hair)

Cassie: Oh my god! (Characters and crew are laughing hard) I'm so sorry, Dan!

Dan: (Laughing too now) Who knew you had such a good arm?

* * *

(Naomi is in the library, trying to put a book on a shelf)

Naomi: Stupid shelving duty!

Cassie: (Stifling a giggle) There you are, Naomi.

Naomi: Oh, hey Cassie.

Cassie: Do you want some help with that?

Naomi: No, I'm good.

Cassie: Um, Naomi…

Naomi: I got this! (She turns back to the bookcase)

Cassie: That's not your line. The point here is that you're too short to reach the shelf.

Naomi: I am _not_ too short! If I just really get on my tiptoes…

Cassie: (Rubbing her temples) We'll have to do another take now. Get down from there, Naomi, before you get hurt—

(Naomi wobbles on her stool. Flailing, she falls backwards onto Cassie, sending them both to the floor.)

Naomi: (Rolls off of Cassie) Ehehe, whoops.

(Cassie sits up and glares at Naomi)

Naomi: I-I mean, I owe you a new set of paintbrushes.

Cassie: That's what I thought you said.

Librarian: (Appears out of nowhere) No talking in the library!

* * *

Jack: I. Am. Jack. Frost. And I can prove it.

Cassie: (Snorting) Go ahead, then.

(Jack makes frost patterns on the window of a house. He jumps onto a fence next, but slips and falls forward into a pile of snow. Cassie stares for a moment, and then bursts out laughing)

Cassie: I like this proof.

(Jack sits up, wiping at his face)

Jack: (Laughing) Jack Frost slips on ice. I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

* * *

(Jack and Cassie are standing in Cassie's living room, looking around. Or at least, they would be if the lights were on)

Cassie: Is the lighting crew on break? Did we come too early—

(The lights abruptly come on, and Jack and Cassie's jaws drop. Instead of the expected array of drawings, Photoshopped pictures of Jack shirtless and Cassie in a bikini are pinned up all over the walls)

Jack: (Covers his eyes with one hand) Holy…

Cassie: Oh my God. (She looks into the camera) Whose idea was this?

(The cameraman only chuckles. Cassie swears.)

Cassie: Why do I even ask? (Shouting offstage) NAOMI! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

Jack: Someone take these down, pronto! I-I have to …I'm just gonna…

Cassie: Y-yeah, me too.

Jack: Right.

Cassie: Ok.

(They hurry offstage in different directions, blushing furiously. A moment later, Cassie pops back onstage.)

Cassie: Wait, what happened to my drawings?!

* * *

Cassie: So you can't do art the human way. Have you ever tried doing art with your winter powers? Like…I don't know…making snow or ice shapes?

Jack: (Raises an eyebrow) You mean snow people and icicles?"

(A song blares out on the set)

 _Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

 _Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla_

(Jack and Cassie try to continue their lines, but nothing can be heard over the music. Finally they give up and laugh. The camera trained on them bobs up and down, as the cameraman moves to the music)

* * *

(Cassie and Naomi are unloading a new delivery of products for The Artist's Loft)

Cassie: Thanks again for helping out. I would have asked Jerry, but his back is giving him trouble lately; he's not really up to lifting heavy loads.

Naomi: It's no problem. I'm sure Dan will thank me for being here to make sure you don't steal from the inventory.

Cassie: I do not steal!

(Cassie reaches for the cardboard box in front of her. A tube of paint falls out of her coat sleeve)

Cassie: I can explain that.

(Cassie quickly scoops up the tube. That motion makes her coat swing around her body. Several brushes and two more tubes of paint spill out of her pockets. Naomi raises her eyebrows.)

Cassie: (Throwing up her hands) Oh, come on, I'm an artist! Can't I get a freebie from the shop now and then?

* * *

(The failed first flight. Cassie and Jack discuss their potential as birds)

Cassie: As for you…you'd be a mockingbird. Your specialty is annoying people.

Jack: Hey!

Cassie: Am I wrong? Are you admitting that you're bad at something?

Jack: I think I'd be one of those white peacrocks, you know? (Realizes his mistake and snorts) Oops.

Cassie: (Laughing) Peacrocks!

* * *

(Cassie visiting the Crosleys. Jerry is making pancakes)

Jerry: Cassie! You're right on time.

Cassie: It's a meal made by you and Emma both; of course I'm going to be on time."

Jerry: I am a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself. And yes, these are chocolate chip.

Cassie: Great. Almost done?

Jerry: Just one more…(He dramatically flips the last pancake in the pan; but one side of it is still raw batter. The pancake hits the ceiling, batter side up, and sticks) Shoot!

Cassie: (Chuckling, looks off camera at the crew) Can we get some help cleaning up?

* * *

(Cassie visiting the Crosleys. They've sat down to brunch)

Cassie: I met an unusual guy recently. We've gotten pretty close, and…

Jerry: Hold it. Are you telling us you have a boyfriend? Do I need to have a talk with this kid? Am I going to need my crowbar?

Emma: Knock it off, Jer.

Jack: Yes, please, knock it off.

(Emma, Jerry and Cassie flinch and look up. The camera pans up to find Jack perched on the ceiling light.)

Jack: I didn't sign up for crowbars. Protect me, Emma!

(Emma and Jerry chuckle. Cassie rolls her eyes)

* * *

(In Cassie's apartment, on discovering the strange winter weather patterns popping up. The window bangs open)

Jack: (Sticks his head out the window to yell at the wind) Will you cut that out!

(The wind continues to blow, howling in Jack's ears.)

Jack: Really? You're gonna throw a tantrum? Whatever you're mad about, can't you say it when we're not filming?

Cassie: (Puts a hand over her eyes and shakes her head) First he talks to the wind. Now he's arguing with it.

* * *

(The belief globe chimes in Jack's pocket. He pulls it out, and it releases gold sparks)

Jack: (Taps the globe with one finger. Nothing happens. He taps it several more times, and then remembers what he's actually supposed to do. He sends his winter magic into the globe, but uses too much. The magic zaps from his finger and freezes the globe) Whoops. (Looking up) It'll still work once it thaws…right?

* * *

(Ice skating scene)

Cassie: I think I'm going to try something.

(She tries to turn on the ice, and executes the move perfectly)

Cassie: Oh…

Jack: Cassie, you're supposed to fall.

Cassie: That's the best part of this. I was _trying_ to mess up.

Jack: (Grinning) You can't mess up even if you try. You're just too good.

Cassie: And you're a cheese ball.

Director: All right, you two can flirt later. Let's do another take.

* * *

(Waking up to go to the North Pole. Cassie is curled up under her blankets, eyes closed. Jack approaches her, his back to the camera)

Jack: (Shaking Cassie's shoulder) Cass? (No response) Cass. You need to get up.

Cassie: (Rolling over) Don't wanna.

Jack: Cassie, come on. Don't make me do this the hard way.

(Jack goes to the foot of the bed and sends cold air under the blankets. Cassie bolts upright, gasping)

Cassie: I am so going to get back at…(chokes back a laugh) get back at you…oh for crying out loud…(breaks into helpless laughter)

(Jack turns to face the camera, and we see that he is wearing a fake mustache and glasses)

* * *

(First time at the North Pole)

(Jack and Cassie appear out of a portal. They both cry out as they fall to the floor)

Cassie: (Glaring at Jack) How hard can it be? Too hard for you to handle, apparently.

Jack: (Grumbling) Shut up.

(Jack and Cassie stand up and look around, but someone is missing)

Jack: (Muttering) Where is he?

Cassie: (Playing along) Who?

(Jack turns to the yetis working in the background)

Jack: Has anyone seen North?

(The sound of humming issues from a hallway, quickly getting louder. North appears from the hallway, trailed by several elves. He is carrying a tray of cookies, and wearing an apron with the words "I love my reindeer" printed on it)

North: (Speaking to the elves) You make good cookies, but not great ones. The secret to great baking is…

(He trails off as he realizes he has company. He looks at Jack and Cassie, whose mouths are hanging open, and then looks at the camera)

North: Oh, we are rolling?

(Jack and Cassie burst out laughing, tears streaming from Jack's eyes. Cassie pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of North)

North: (Chuckling sheepishly) Well…does anyone want a cookie?

* * *

(A hole opens up under Cassie. Bunny pops up out of the hole, and his head collides with Cassie's feet. They both shriek, and fall to the floor as the hole closes)

Cassie: Bunny!

Bunny: Sorry! Aimed the tunnel wrong. (He rubs the back of his head) Ēostre, that hurt.

Director: Cut! Let's try that again.

* * *

(At the North Pole)

Bunny: North, I have a bone to pick with you. You need to keep a closer eye on your reindeer. What do you do with the bloody beasts, let them run loose until Christmas Eve? They've gotten into my burrow again, and they're trampling everything!

Jack: What's the matter, Bambi; can't handle a Thumper or two? (He sees the others holding back laughter) What?

Cassie: I'm pretty sure Bunny doesn't have antlers.

Jack: (Frowns in confusion. Realization hits. He snorts.) Oh my god. (He starts laughing, shortly joined by the others)

* * *

(A hole opens up under Cassie's feet. Bunny pops up a few feet to her right. But the hole isn't closing fast enough. Cassie falls down it with a scream)

Bunny: Blimey!

(He dives into the hole after Cassie. A few seconds later there are two grunts)

Bunny: (Voice muffled down in the tunnel) Lucky I can make my tunnels into dead ends, eh, Cassie?

Cassie: (In a flat voice) That is not what I'm thinking right now.

Bunny: Simmer down. I'll get you out of here.

* * *

(Viewing Cassie's memories)

Cassie: Let's do this.

(Cassie steps forward, and puts a hand on the crystal. The crystal pulses, and then goes dark with a series of pops.)

Tooth: What happened?

Jack: I think it's broken.

Cassie: How do you fix a magic crystal? Do you call a mechanic?

North: No mechanic is touching my crystal!

* * *

(Something is banging hard on Cassie's front door. Cassie grabs her baseball bat and flings the door open)

Cassie: AAAHH…

(Her scream trails off as she finds a yeti standing on her doorstep instead of Naomi. She lowers the baseball bat)

Cassie: (sighs) Hey, Phil. You looking for Jack?

(Phil makes a few garbled sounds)

Cassie: Well, he's not in here. Try the lunchroom.

(Phil makes a few more noises that sound like a thank you, and stomps off set with his fists clenched)

Cassie: (shakes head) Wonder what Jack did this time.

(Naomi comes running on set)

Naomi: (panting) I'm so sorry! I didn't realize we were filming this scene. What'd I miss?

Cassie: Tell you later. Let's reset.

* * *

(First take of this scene. Jack is in Cassie's living room, latching the window. Cassie walks in, dressed up for the party)

Cassie: Hello, Jack.

(Jack's face goes blue, twice as dark as the blush-simulating makeup on his cheeks. He stares at Cassie for much longer than necessary before managing to speak)

Jack: Wow. (Clears throat) Uh…what's my line again?

(Naomi sticks her head into the room, smirking)

Naomi: I knew he wouldn't have to fake being speechless.

* * *

(Jack sits in a chair backstage, flipping through a magazine. Now and then he marks the corner of a page with frost. He is almost to the end when—)

Fangirl: Jack!

(Jack drops the magazine and finds a horde of fans coming towards him. He panics and runs for it)

(On set. Cassie and Naomi are in Naomi's room, talking about Cassie's past)

Cassie: But, hopefully I will get my powers back.

Naomi: How are you going to do that?

Cassie: Well, we're just getting started, but—

(Jack runs onstage)

Jack: HELP! THEY'VE FOUND ME!

Naomi: Who?

(The horde of fans bursts onstage)

Fans: JACK!

Jack: HELP!

(Cassie and Naomi share a horrified look)

Cassie: Jack, just fly away!

(With that reminder, Jack takes to the air, going up until he nearly hits the ceiling. But the fans are persistent. They climb on props, knock over furniture, and form human ladders in an effort to reach Jack)

Cassie: Who let the fandom in here?! (She sees one fanboy take a flying leap off a set piece, grabbing hold of Jack's ankle before he manages to shake him off) Hey, leave him alone! Don't make me go all moon spirit on you!

Naomi: SECURITY!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are the bloopers for the remaining chapters. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review after you've read!**

(Reflecting after Cassie's memories)

Cassie: North. The magic you felt on me before, the winter magic; was it the Snow Queen's magic?

North: (Nodding) It was.

Bunny: (Pacing) This is bad. It's enough to have a murderous seasonal ruler on the loose; but think of all the winter spirits who follow her. Who bloody knows what she could do with all that help!

Jack: (Grins mischievously) She could make a monster-sized snowman.

(Suddenly a redheaded girl with her hair in two braids walks on set, singing)

Anna: Do you wanna build a snowmaaan…

Cassie: Anna, you're on the wrong set.

(Anna looks around at the set and at the yetis, elves and spirits occupying it.)

Anna: Oh…(laughs sheepishly) Sorry, heh.

(A voice from offstage calls Anna's name. Moments later, none other than Queen Elsa steps on set.)

Elsa: Anna, there you are! We're supposed to be two buildings down from here. (Turns to the others) I'm so sorry for the intrusion.

Jack: (Shrugs) Eh, no big deal. We already messed up this take anyway.

Elsa: Still, I'm very sorry. We'll just be going now.

(Elsa grabs Anna by the shoulders and steers her off the set. For a few moments there is silence. Then all eyes turn to Jack.)

Bunny: Is it true, what they say? That you and Elsa used to—

Jack: _No!_

North: Are you sure?

Jack: _Yes!_ We were never together, never dated, never even looked at each other that way! Really, just cuz we both have ice powers…people think we're soul mates or something…

(Jack continues to rant. Cassie turns to face the camera crew, who are snickering at Jack.)

Cassie: Let's take a break.

* * *

(The moon shines down into North's workshop.)

North: Man in Moon! Perhaps he can give answers. What do you say, Manny? How can we deal with the Snow Queen?

(Something appears in the pool of moonlight. It isn't an image of The Man in the Moon, but a pair of hands. The hands start making shadow pictures—a coyote, a swan, a bad imitation of a turkey.)

Cassie: Manny? What are you doing?

Director: (offstage) Quiet! (Presses a finger to his earpiece) What? Well, get him out of there. (Lowers hand and addresses Cassie) That's not Manny. Apparently your brother Vega got ahold of the moon spotlight.

Cassie: (Slapping a hand to her forehead) That makes so much sense.

* * *

North: (Calls to two yetis) Boris! Frank! Fetch my astrological charts.

(The two yetis hurry to obey.)

Tooth: North, the line is _astronomical_ charts.

North: What? Oh! My mistake. (Cups a hand around his mouth) Boris! Frank! You don't need to…oh.

(The yetis have returned with a large, detailed chart of star signs, with a pile of horoscopes stacked on top of it.)

Bunny: You're into astrology?

North: (Grins) I am a Sagittarius.

* * *

(Tooth is hovering next to Cassie in a corridor of North's workshop.)

Tooth: I have to go; but Jack's still in the main room. I think he's waiting for you. I'll see you tomorrow!

(She opens the window and tries to fly out; but the opening isn't wide enough. She runs into the windowpane and falls backwards)

Cassie: (Hops out of her seat) Oh my god! Are you ok?

Tooth: (Sits up and rubs the back of her head) Owww…

Female crew member: Can we get medical assistance over here?

Tooth: No, no, I'm ok. I just need a minute.

* * *

(At North's workshop, doing magical research.)

North Those books are all about spirits. Stories, descriptions, questions…we may be able to find some useful things.

Cassie: I'm supposed to get through all of that?

Jack: You're not the only one. I've got just as much over here. North, you better not be leaving us to slave away while you play with toys.

Cassie: You know he won't do that, Jack. Let's just get to work.

(Cassie sits down at her desk, and grabs a book from one of her stacks. Her nose wrinkles as she looks at the cover.)

Cassie: Who put Twilight in here?

* * *

(In North's workshop.)

(Cassie's phone rings. All of the Guardians flinch, but Bunny's reaction is not faked. He reflexively jumps backwards, going a dozen feet into the air, and then falls on top of one of the yetis in the background.)

Cassie: (Doubled over laughing) H-hey Bunny, what are you doing? Falling on a yeti is my trick.

Bunny: (Standing up) Ah, cork it, water lady.

Cassie: (Snorts) Really? Is that my nickname now? (Looks at the yeti who Bunny landed on) Are you all right, Gerta?

(Gerta makes a groaning noise, and glares at Bunny.)

* * *

(In Jerry's hospital room.)

Cassie: (holding Jerry's hand) Come on. Come on, Jerry Crosley, wake up!

(Jerry's hand twitches, and he puffs out a breath.)

Cassie: It's a new day, Jerry. And people who love you are here to greet it with you.

(Jerry's face starts to contort. Cassie reaches over and shakes a sleeping Emma's shoulder.)

Cassie: Emma! _Emma!_

Emma: (Waking with a start) Cassie? What's…

(The two women watch as Jerry's face clenches, and his eyes open.)

Emma: (Leaning forward) Jer?

(Jerry looks at his bed he was in, at the IV in his arm, and then at Emma. He gives her a serious look.)

Jerry: (Loudly) Good morning, starshine. The earth says hello!

(Emma, Cassie and the crew burst out laughing.)

* * *

(Cassie's apartment. Jack is asleep on the couch. Cassie shakes Jack's shoulder, trying to wake him. When that doesn't work, she starts tickling him.)

Jack: Ngh…cut that out!

(He rolls away; but Cassie forgets to move when Jack is supposed to fall off the couch. He smacks into her and takes her down with him. They lie in a heap on the floor, laughing.)

* * *

Cassie: Emma! _Emma!_

Emma: (Waking with a start) Cassie? What's…

(The two women watch as Jerry's face clenches, and his eyes open.)

Emma: (Leaning forward) Jer?

(Jerry looks at his bed he was in, at the IV in his arm, and then at Emma. His face splits in a grin.)

Jerry: (Singing) Good morning, good mooorning! It's great to stay up late. Good morning, good morning to youuu! (Sits up and spreads his arms)

(Everyone roars with laughter, and Jerry joins in. In the background, some of the crew members start singing the next part of the song)

Emma: (Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes) Ah, Jer, you're going to give one of _us_ a heart attack.

* * *

(Jerry is home from the hospital, sitting in his own bed. He grumbles as Cassie fusses over him.)

Cassie: You're lucky Emma and I aren't constantly pulling the "I told you so" card on you.

(Emma appears in the doorway, carrying a tray of food.)

Emma: Speak for yourself. After the scare he gave us, I'm not letting him forget anytime soon that we were—whoa!

(She trips over a corner of the rug and flails to get her balance back. The food on the tray goes flying in the process. Cassie and Jerry duck and cover, as they are showered with roasted chicken and vegetables.)

Jerry: (Uncovers his head) This is not what doctors mean when they tell you to change your diet.

Cassie: (Brushing food off her shirt) Some people go on diets. Is this the diet going on us?

(Emma and Jerry chuckle.)

* * *

(Cassie and Jack are decorating Cassie's apartment for Christmas. Jack discovers a leftover spray can of fake snow. Cassie takes the can away from him.)

Cassie: You can make real snow; what do you need the fake stuff for?

Jack: (smirking) I can work with either kind.

Cassie: Not today, you can't.

(Cassie points the can at Jack and presses the nozzle.)

(BLLEEEEEERGH!)

(Jack jumps a solid foot in the air, while Cassie yelps and nearly drops what is suddenly not a can of snow, but an air horn.)

Cassie: (Staring at the air horn) What the…(turns to face the camera, and scowls). I can see you two back there.

(Camera switches to Naomi and Yuki, who are standing with the crew. They are leaning on each other for support, in silent spasms of laughter.)

* * *

(Christmas at the North Pole.)

(Cassie and the Guardians are about to eat the Christmas feast, plates already loaded with food. They dig in, but then gag and spit out their food. North peers at his plate.)

North: (Scowling) Who put salt all over my Christmas feast?

(All eyes turn to Jack.)

Jack: Why do you automatically think it's me?

Bunny: It's always you, mate.

Jack: You're just biased, Bunny.

Cassie: You also haven't spit out any food, Jack. I wonder if your food is a bit more edible than yours.

(Cassie reaches across the table and snatches a piece of turkey off of Jack's plate. She pops it into her mouth, chews, and swallows it without trouble.)

Cassie: Yep. Perfectly seasoned.

North: (Glaring) You are back on Naughty list for this, Jack.

Jack: (Shrugs) It was worth it anyway.

* * *

(Cassie and Jack exchanging Christmas gifts.)

Jack: (Gawking at the painting of him) How did you come up with this?

Cassie: I just paint what I see; and not all my observations can fit into real life images. (Bites her lip) Is it really that strange?

Jack: What? No, it's amazing! I can't believe you made something like this for me. I'll just have to figure out a place to keep it.

Cassie: I thought about that. Watch this.

(She taps a black spot on the side of the painting. The painting jolts out of Jack's hands. Jack and Cassie dive out of the way as the painting swells to the size of a small elephant.)

North: (Running onstage) Cassie, do not use the spell on the painting! It's…(he sees the enlarged painting)

Cassie: (From the floor) A little late, North.

* * *

(The battle at the Snow Queen's palace.)

Cassie: (Grabbing Jack's arm) Jack, wait! We have to get Yuki out of the way.

(She points at the immobile Yuki.)

Jack: That's Yuki? How did you—

Cassie: She remembered me when she saw me; and she tried to help me escape. We need to get her out of the line of fire.

(Jack and Cassie run over to Yuki. Cassie tries to sling Yuki over her shoulder, but slips and falls on the icy floor. Yuki "unfreezes" to laugh and help Cassie up.)

* * *

(Snow Queen's palace, after Cassie's transformation.)

(Snow Queen Fenella emerges from a hole in the wall. Her hair and clothing are in disarray, and an ugly snarl is on her face. She takes her last step through the hole, and then halts very suddenly, looking back in surprise. The train of her dress is caught on an icicle. She awkwardly tries to pull it free, but breaks character in the process.)

Fenella: Ok. I'm stuck. A little assistance, please?

(Two crew members hurry on camera. With some hard tugging and bunching of the fabric, they manage to pull the dress train free.)

Fenella: The Snow Queen, thwarted by an icicle. What irony.

(The cast and crew chuckle.)

* * *

(Face-off between the Snow Queen and moon spirit Cassie.)

(Cassie directs magic into her right hand, forming it into a dagger. Around her people start to laugh, and she looks around, confused.)

Cassie: What?

Jack: (Grinning) Take a look at what you're holding, Cass.

(Cassie obeys, and finds that she has conjured not a dagger, but a butter knife. She groans, and then chuckles.)

Cassie: (Pointing the butter knife at the Snow Queen) Fear my mighty weapon!

(Cast and crew laugh harder.)

* * *

(Cassie's return.)

North: This friend must be very powerful, if they can afford to give you so much magic.

Yuki: (Smiling) She is.

Jack: She?

Yuki: I'm not the only reason I called you all here.

(She turns towards the throne. Nothing happens for a few seconds, and she rolls her eyes.)

Yuki: Oh, come on, that was the perfect cue. Just get out here already!

Cassie: (Playfully) Yes, Your Majesty.

(Cassie drops from the ceiling in water spirit form. Jack catches her in his arms, and Cassie takes the opportunity to kiss him soundly. When she ends the kiss, Jack is grinning.)

Jack: I _like_ this version of her entrance. (Looks past the camera) Can we use it? And do a dozen more takes of it?

(Cassie giggles.)

* * *

(Backstage. Bunny and Naomi are seated on folding chairs, Naomi reading a book and Bunny munching on a carrot. Cassie enters with a large saltshaker and a bottle of water.)

Cassie: Have either of you seen Jack?

Bunny: (Pointing to a door on the other end of the room) He's passed out in the lounge.

Cassie: (Grins) Thanks. So I just sprinkle the powder around and dump water on top?

Bunny: Yep.

Cassie: Ok. You have the camera ready?

Bunny: (Pulls a high-tech camera out from under his chair) Of course. I been looking forward to this for weeks.

Cassie: (Sniggers) Me too. Wish me luck.

(She walks to the lounge door and slips inside.)

Naomi: What's going on?

Bunny: (Smirking) You'll see.

(A minute passes. Then there is a bloodcurdling scream from the lounge. Cassie comes sprinting out, followed by an irate Jack. His head is covered in bright orange dye, with a few tufts of white sticking out here and there. His eyebrows are also orange, and excess dye drips down the sides of his face.)

Jack: CASSIE!

(He chases Cassie around the room, cursing. Cassie evades him, running back and forth across the room and dodging behind Naomi and Bunny's chairs. Bunny furiously snaps pictures with the camera, and Naomi roars with laughter.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **To any Jelsa shippers: I have no problem with Jelsa! It was just too good to pass up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed these bloopers! Keep an eye out for further stories!**


End file.
